Project NaLu
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: NaLu story


**Project NaLu**

 **Chapter 1- Project NaLu**

 **(Everyone's P.O.V)**

" **Hey guys! Come here, I have something to tell you!" Mirajane said to the guild.**

" **What Mirajane?" everyone answered huddling around the bar.**

" **I want to make Natsu and Lucy a couple but to succeed I need everyone's support! Anyone in?" Mirajane looked around the guild waiting for an answer.**

" **What's the plan first?" Lisanna asked her big sister.**

" **I'm not going to tell unless everyone participates!" Mira cheekily smiled.**

" **Mira-nee, that's mean…" Lisanna looked at her with cute innocent puppy eyes. Ignoring her sister Mira looked around the guild for participants.**

" **What the hell I'm in." Laxus raised his hand. Everyone stared at him with disbelief.**

" **L-Laxus? I thought you weren't into this type of stuff…" Evergreen asked Laxus.**

" **Why can't I have any fun around here?" Laxus smiled cheekily.**

" **I'm participating!" Wendy raised her small arm in the air. "I would love to help Natsu-san and Lucy-san out! One by one people from the guild raised their hand.**

" **Ok now since everyone insisted in helping-" Mira looked at Gray.**

" **No way I'm gonna help flame brain out!" Gray frowned.**

" **And why is that?" Mira frowned back.**

" **Why should I help squinty eyes, he isn't the type to love anyway…"**

" **But…" Mirajane looked like she was about to cry. "We need you…"**

" **Why?" Gray looked at Mirajane with clueless eyes.**

" **Other than Lucy and Lisanna you are the most trustworthy friend to Natsu, you can talk to him about his feelings!" Mira explained.**

" **What the hell are you talking about? Natsu and I only fight and we do not have any attachment of 'friend' in us…" Gray replied.**

" **Come on Gray, just this once and then one day we can do you and Juvia!" Mira smiled, not aware of what she just said. She looked at Gray.**

" **Uh…Gray? You okay?" Mira waved her hand in front of a blushing Gray Fullbuster.**

" **Juvia is embarrassed!" Juvia said in her mind.**

" **Fine…I help but only this once." sighed Gray.**

" **Great! Now I can tell you the plan!" Mira whispered the whole plan…**

" **Okay…that is just weird…" Gajeel said eating iron.**

" **I think it's adorable! What a perfect plan for the perfect couple!" Levy clapped her hands together.**

" **So is everyone okay with it?" Mira asked.**

" **Yeah I guess…" everyone replied.**

" **Good, now let's get it started!" Mira giggled happily.**

 **Chapter 2- The Plan**

 ***WITH NATSU AND LUCY***

" **Natsu I have told you, can you stop sleeping on my bed? I payed good money for it and I don't want it being used by you." Lucy complained.**

" **But this bed is so comfy!" Natsu whined. Natsu started sleeping on her bed again.**

" **WAKE UP NATSU! Don't sleep on my bed anymore! Why can't you go home?" Lucy dragged Natsu out of her bed.**

" **Thanks to you I have to sleep on the floor! Go home!" Lucy looked mad. This was her 20** **th** **time to sleep on the floor! She looked like she was going to burst.**

" **Okay I won't sleep in your bed geez…" Natsu jumped out the window.**

" **Hmmm…maybe I should apologise…" Lucy looked in the mirror, she pictured Natsu not talking to her anymore, ignoring her, what was she going to do?**

" **I'm not going to make that happen!" Lucy stormed out of the house to look for Natsu.**

 ***WITH NATSU***

" **Why does she have to be mean all of a sudden…?" Natsu walked through the guild doors and sat down.**

" **Something got ya down Natsu?" Mira asked wiping the tables and cups.**

" **It's just Lucy…" Natsu started.**

" **Isn't in love with you? Oh that's terrible!" Mirajane finished.**

" **No not that! She's just angry that I slept on her bed…" Natsu put his face on the counter frowning.**

" **Did you sleep together?" Mira sheepishly said.**

" **Mira what is wrong with you? She slept on the floor!"**

" **Why?"**

" **Don't be dumb!" Natsu blushed.**

" **YAY! I made you blush!" Mira chuckled.**

" **I'm outta here!" Natsu turned bright pink.**

" **Hey flame brain!" Gray waved to him signalling that he wants to talk.**

" **What!?" Natsu turned to Gray.**

" **Come with me, we need to talk…in private…" Gray showed Natsu out of the guild.**

" **I hope this works Mira…" Gray thought and winked to Mira, she winked back. The whole guild was staring at Natsu and Gray.**

" **What do you want Gray?"**

" **Do you like Lucy?"**

" **Of course I do, she's my nakama!" Natsu showed his toothy grin.**

" **No I mean MORE than a friend."**

" **Why are you asking all these questions?" Natsu looked suspicious.**

" **N-no reason, just curious…so your answer?"**

" **Promise you won't tell?" Natsu looked desperate.**

" **I promise…" Gray smiled.**

" **Y-yes…" Natsu blushed crimson.**

" **Cool! That's all you had to say! See ya!" Gray dashed off to Mira.**

" **What?" Natsu looked confused as EVER!**

 ***WITH GRAY***

" **MIRA! HE LIKES HER!" Gray held up the thumbs up sign.**

" **Great! The plan is working! I told you, it's fun!"**

" **Never thought it would be this fun to set a scene for those two!" Gray agreed.**

" **Great now part 2 of the plan, Wendy you're up!"**

" **Ok…" she replied.**

 **Chapter 3- Embarrassing Photos!**

 ***WITH LUCY***

" **Now where is he…?" Lucy thought wandering though the streets.**

" **I looked for 30minutes and no sign of him…hope he is okay and that I didn't hurt him too much…" Lucy thought while worrying.**

 ***AT FEW MINUTES LATER***

" **There he is!" Lucy ran to Natsu.**

" **NATSU!" Lucy ran but then she tripped over a rock.**

" **Hi Luce-wahh!"**

" **KYAAAAA!"**

…

 **Lucy was on top of Natsu blushing mad.**

 **(Snap)**

" **You okay Luce?" Natsu helped Lucy up.**

" **I-I'm fine…" Lucy quickly got up and dusted herself.**

" **I-I'm sorry that I y-yelled at you this morning…it was w-wrong of me to…" stuttered Lucy. It was hard for her to speak due to the accident that occurred just then.**

" **That's fine! I should be apologising to you! I'm sorry…" Natsu smiled and hugged Lucy. Lucy gasped. She has never been hugged by a boy before. Even her dad has never hugged her. It felt warm and soothing… she felt relaxed…**

 **(Snap)**

 **Natsu loosened the grip.**

" **Well we better go back to the guild!" Natsu showed his toothy grin that made Lucy blush.**

" **Yeah we should go." Natsu grabbed on to Lucy's hand and ran to the guild.**

 **(Snap)**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

" **Mira-san, I have something to show you, come!" Wendy said pushing Mira to a random room.**

 ***WITH MIRA AND WENDY***

" **So was it successful? Did you get some photos?"**

" **Of course I did, here they are!" Wendy showed Mira 3 photos of Natsu and Lucy. One of them was when they fell on each other, the other was when they were hugging and the last picture was when they were holding hands running to the guild.**

" **Nice job Wendy! Never thought you had it in you!" Mira patted Wendy on the back.**

" **Thank you!" she replied showing her cute smile of happiness.**

" **We're back!" Natsu waved at the guild with Lucy behind him.**

" **Hey Natsu, Lucy come here, we have got something to show you!" Mira cheekily said.**

" **What is it?" they both asked. Mira showed the 3 photos to them.**

" **KYA! Where did you get this?" Lucy asked.**

" **Wendy! She took photos of you two, why can't you be together? You would make a great couple…"**

" **But…I-I…no…" Lucy ran to the library.**

" **Oops, did I say something wrong?" Mira looked confused.**

" **Yep…everything that you said is wrong…" Wendy sighed.**

 **Chapter 4- Paradise Island Resort**

" **I'll check on Lucy, be right back!" Natsu went in the library.**

 ***IN THE LIBRARY***

" **Lucy? Where are you?" Natsu looked though all of the isles but no sign of Lucy. Lucy went to her special isle where no-one would ever look for her. She was reading a book about ancient magic and how it came to the world, she found it very interesting.**

" **There you are!" Natsu said looking at the reading blonde mage.**

" **How did you find me?" Lucy asked with shock.**

" **The smell of your hair, that's how I knew!"**

" **Oh…"**

" **So what are you doing?"**

" **Reading…"**

" **Why?"**

" **I sometimes read when I am troubled…"**

" **What's troubling you?"**

" **W-well…"**

" **Yes?"**

" **The photos Mira showed were embarrassing and I feel troubled so I went here to read…"**

" **I see…"**

" **I just feel humiliated…what if the guild treats us differently even though we are not in a relationship…?" Lucy put down her book and buried her head in her legs.**

" **Don't worry Lucy, if anything happens to you I would kill whoever made you feel that way." Natsu put his hand over her shoulder.**

" **Now let's go back to the guild." And they both walked out of the library and into the guild.**

" **Natsu, Lucy come here!" Erza yelled out.**

" **Coming!" they ran to her.**

" **I have an announcement for Team Natsu. We are going to a resort!" Erza smiled and showed little sparkling stars in her eyes.**

" **R-really!" Lucy lit up.**

" **Yep, this coming Sunday! Pack your things and don't' forget anything!" Erza smiled, she was very excited to go.**

" **Yay! I'll go pack my stuff right away!" Lucy ran to the direction of her house leaving the rest of Team Natsu behind.**

" **I should tell Happy, he has been with Carla TOO long!" Natsu ran to Wendy's house. Erza and Gray saw Natsu leave then quickly went to Mirajane.**

" **So what's the plan?" Erza asked.**

" **I booked 3 rooms for you 5!"**

" **3 rooms? Why?" Gray asked.**

" **Gray in one room, Erza and Happy in the other and finally Natsu and Lucy sharing a room! It's pure genius to make then hook up together!" Mira evilly smirked.**

" **Nice, good job Mirajane!" Erza smiled.**

" **Oh and remember it's for 2 days and 1 night so make the most of it for those two!"**

" **We will! See ya!" Gray left the guild with Erza and they went separate ways to pack their things.**

 ***AT LUCY'S HOUSE***

" **Hmm…what should I pack…maybe my swimsuit if we go swimming…or…" Lucy was throwing clothes everywhere around her apartment.**

" **Hi Lucy-uhp" Natsu got hit by a flying blouse.**

" **Hi Lushi-uhp" Happy got hit by a flying t-shirt.**

" **Oh I'm so sorry!" Lucy quickly took the things off their faces.**

" **What are you doing?" Natsu looked around her apartment to see scattered clothing everywhere.**

" **I'm still deciding what to bring…"**

" **Wow, girls take a long time to decide on clothing…weird…"**

" **Who are you calling WEIRD?"**

" **AHHH! Scary Lucy!" Natsu screamed.**

" **Scary Lucy!" Happy copied.**

" **I'm not Edo-Lucy!"**

 ***5 MINUTES LATER***

" **Phew…finally done!" Lucy moved her HUGE suitcase to a corner so no-one could trip on it.**

" **Wow that took you a long time I nearly dozed off…"**

" **Aye…"**

" **Well no-one asked you to stay here you know…"**

" **But I want to sleep here…"**

" **Oh no your not you are sleeping at your own house, in your own bed now get moving mister!" Lucy pushed Natsu and Happy out the window and locked it.**

" **Finally some peace…and now I can sleep…" Lucy turned off her lamp.**

 **Chapter 5- Are You Serious?!**

" **AHH! That was a good rest!" Lucy stretched her arms.**

" **I know it was…" a familiar voice said.**

" **I know right! Wait…what?" Lucy felt something beside her. She pulled the blanket off her to find a fire mage sleeping next to her snoring away with Happy on his head.**

…

" **OUCH!"**

" **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy kicked Natsu and Happy through the window and they landed face flat on the concrete.**

" **AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SLEEPING ON SOMEONE ELSES BED!" Lucy slammed her window shut.**

" **God the nerve of those two…" Lucy got changed into a blue top and black leggings. She tied her hair up on a side ponytail, picked up her heavy luggage and head off to the guild to meet up with Team Natsu.**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

" **Minna, Ohayou!" Lucy waved to Erza and Gray. "Ohayou Lucy!" they both replied.**

" **So where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.**

" **I don't know…" Gray answered.**

" **I-I'm here…" Natsu crawled to the guild all helpless looking.**

" **Woah, what happened to you?" Gray asked.**

" **I had a rude awakening…"**

" **How?"**

" **Lucy screamed in my ear then kicked me out of her window and made me hit the concrete face first…"**

" **Aye…my face hurts…"**

" **You know I am right here and I am going to kill you when I get the chance to." Lucy smirked.**

" **Lucy, are you fighting with Natsu?" Erza showed her serious scary are-you-fighting-if-you-are-then-I-will-kill-you-face.**

" **N-no Erza…" Lucy shivered. Shivers were running up her spine.**

" **Ok now everyone's here let's go!" Erza was leading the group while Gray was walking and looking at Happy spinning around his head making him dizzy. Lucy had to be next to Natsu, just in case he faints or something from his injury by Lucy.**

" **Come on, I have said sorry at least 3 times now!" Lucy complained.**

" **Why can't you forgive me?"**

" **Because then you would kick me out of your apartment like usual…"**

" **Natsu, you are not allowed to enter a lady's apartment you know that! I told you a million times!"**

" **Then this makes it a million and one more!" Natsu joked.**

" **Stop making yourself funny…"**

" **So do you forgive me now?"**

" **No."**

" **Why not!"**

" **Fine to make me forgive you, you have to do favours for me!" Natsu grinned evilly.**

" **Do I have to?"**

" **Do you want me to ignore you?"**

" **OH FINE!"**

" **Good now the first thing I want you to do is-"**

" **We're here! At Paradise Island Resort! Our hotels are this way, follow me!"**

 ***AT THE HOTEL***

" **Now Mira booked us 3 rooms. Gray in one room, Happy and I in another and Natsu and Lucy in the last one. GET COMFY!" Erza pulled her giant luggage in her room.**

" **Have fun Lushi~~!" Happy giggled.**

" **See ya Flame-head!" Gray closed the door.**

 **Lucy's mouth was hanging out with shock.**

" **WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Lucy screamed.**

" **Well I guess we have to share a room then!" Natsu walked in the room.**

" **Whoopee…"Lucy dropped her head down with disappointment as she entered the room.**

 **Chapter 6- A Few Things That You Have To Do Is…**

" **This room is awesome, look at the view!" Natsu placed his hands on the glass and pressed his face on it to get a good look at the view.**

" **Be careful, you might burn the glass!" Lucy warned.**

" **Come to think of it I can make you do favours for me!" Natsu evilly grinned.**

" **Oh no he remembered…" Lucy thought.**

" **I'm going to be in a WORLD full of hurt…"**

" **First favour is…hmm…oh! Make me sleep in that bed there while you sleep on the floor, unless you want to share a bed with me…" Natsu tempted Lucy by patting the bed, so comfy and soft.**

" **No way am I sleeping with you, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Lucy thought this was nothing, these favours were just like when she was at home, she just needs a blanket and 'voila' she could sleep.**

" **Ok now I'm just gonna shower now-"**

" **WAIT! Second favour is to let me wash up first."**

" **But my hair won't dry! What is your problem! You're a boy, your hair would dry quicker than mine!" Lucy complained.**

" **A favour's a favour and you have to follow it or else I will ignore you!"**

" **Oh alright…" Lucy sat on the chair nearest to her.**

 ***5 MINUTES LATER***

" **Okay I'm done!" Natsu said getting out of the shower.**

" **FINALLY I CAN SHOW-KYA!" Lucy looked at Natsu, he was only in a towel wrapped around his waist.**

" **PUT ON SOME CLOTHES NOW!" Lucy covered her eyes, she was blushing 3 types of red. Lucy quickly grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower as quick as a bunny.**

" **Happy did you hear that?" Erza asked.**

" **Do ya think Natsu and Lucy might be doing 'that'?" he sheepishly said.**

" **Could be…could be…"**

" **Wow that was loud!" Gray thought.**

 ***30 MINUTES LATER***

" **Ahh that was a nice shower!" Lucy stretched her arms. She looked around, Natsu wasn't there…**

" **Hmmm…" she thought. She grinned and quickly slipped herself in the bed.**

" **Finders keepers!" she grinned. She puffed her pillow and pulled the blanket towards herself. As she did she pulled something else, it felt like a scarf… She looked at the pattern and it looked like scales.**

" **EEK!" Lucy quickly jumped out of the bed but a hand was stopping her. Lucy screamed.**

" **Shut up you weirdo!" Natsu covered her mouth with his hand which made her gasp and blush.**

" **Why are you so loud?" Natsu asked.**

" **I-I…um…you just grabbed me!" Lucy blushed.**

" **Well you did break the first favour, now is your punishment!"**

" **P-punishment?"**

" **Yup, now you have to do a dare assigned by me!"**

" **But we never discussed this that's not fair!" Lucy whined.**

" **I make the rules Lucy, it's your fault you agreed with this!"**

" **Come on please, I just hit you on the concrete, please forgive me…?"**

" **Face first, you forgot about that part…"**

" **Ok I did do it face first but come on Erza can do better, she can beat you up that you would have to stay at the hospital for a week and this little injury leads to this, I don't like it!" Lucy's tears started flowing through.**

" **Oh crap now I'm crying and in front of Natsu…" she thought.**

" **Fine, I was just having some fun, you know that right?" Lucy shook her head, she crossed her arms and sat on a chair.**

" **Ok, I think I got way out of hand, I should be the one saying sorry…sorry Lucy…" Natsu walked up to her and hugged her.**

" **T-that's alright… (Sniff)" Lucy cried. (Btw she is crying)**

" **So we cool now?"**

" **Yeah I guess…" Lucy got up and took a pillow and a spare blanket from the closet and put it on the couch.**

" **I'm still not going to sleep with you." She jumped on the couch.**

" **Suit yourself, tell me when you get cold! Good night Luce!"**

" **Good night Natsu…"**

 ***AROUND MIDNIGHTY-ISH***

" **Natsu, you awake?" Lucy could here some snoring coming from the bed. She felt cold and she couldn't take it anymore, she hopped in the bed.**

" **I guess he wouldn't mind, I think…" Lucy quickly covered herself in the blanket. Lucy was on the very edge trying not to touch Natsu. She could see him snoring away! Lucy was trying to go to sleep but she couldn't, she was still cold. Natsu rolled over and his leg touched hers. She could feel the warmth coming from it. Without thinking she was hugging him, head to his chest, arms around his waist, she felt warm. With all the warmth circling around her body she starting sleeping…**

 ***IN THE MORNING***

" **Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu looked at the sleeping blonde.**

" **Hmm…" Lucy groaned not getting up.**

" **Lucy, your arms are around me…" Lucy opened her eyes to find Natsu staring at her. She looked at where her arms were, they were around his waist and her head was resting on his chest.**

" **WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?" Lucy screamed and fell off the bed hitting her head.**

" **Uh…you okay Luce?" he asked.**

" **I'm fine…I guess…" she answered.**

" **So why were your arms around my waist and you head on my chest?"**

" **Uh…um…I-I…d-don't…know…" Lucy was trying to refresh her memory. Then she remembered, she was cold and needed warmth.**

" **Oh sorry about that…I just needed warmth…hope you don't mind…" Lucy blushed, saying all of this stuff to him really got her blood boiling…she felt faint…**

" **No it's alright! You just needed warmth…LUCY!" Natsu looked at the fainted celestial mage on the floor unconscious.**

" **Crap…what do I do?" Natsu thought…**

 **Chapter 7- What Do I Do With A Fainted Mage?**

" **Lucy? Lucy, come on wake up!" Natsu shook the blushing unconscious mage in his arms.**

" **What do I do with a fainted mage?" he thought.**

" **Oh I know!" he placed Lucy on the bed and headed for Erza and Happy's room. Natsu knocked on Erza's door.**

" **Oh this is going to be the scariest scenarios that ever happened in Fairy Tail history!" he thought trembling.**

" **Yes? Oh Natsu what are you doing here?" Erza asked rubbing her eyes with her hand.**

" **Lucy fainted because of me so can you check on her?"**

" **Sure I guess…" Erza said going back into her room.**

" **I'll be out in 2 minutes, I'll ask Happy to wake up too."**

" **Ok thanks Erza!"**

" **WAKE UP YOU DARN CAT! NATSU WANTS YOU!" Erza's voice can be heard from the outside.**

" **Oh, I should have asked Gray to come with me but I need a girl to know about these sorts of things so I have no choice…"**

" **Natsu, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Lushi~?" Happy asked flying on top of Natsu's head.**

" **Lucy fainted so I'm asked you and Erza to check on her."**

" **Ok…but don't do this again, I got woken up by Erza and my ears are still ringing."**

" **Oh sorry about that…" he apologized.**

" **Ok, I'm ready! Let's go!" Erza, Natsu and Happy walked (well Happy flew) to Natsu and Lucy's room. Natsu unlocked the door and everyone came inside. Erza and Happy saw the blushing unconscious blonde on the bed.**

" **Wow she's blushing, what did you do to her?" Happy asked.**

" **Uh...well…I'll tell you the whole story." Natsu told Happy and Erza how in the morning she was sleeping on him and how he asked why and how she answered back then fainted.**

" **Lucy was sleeping on Natsu, Lucy was sleeping on Natsu!" Happy repeated flying over Natsu's head laughing.**

" **Oh shut up Happy!"**

 **Lucy groaned on the bed and stretched her arms.**

" **Lucy!" Natsu ran to the bed.**

" **Are you okay?"**

 **Lucy looked at Natsu.**

" **AHHH! Natsu what are you doing looking at me so close?"**

" **I'm glad you're alright!" Natsu hugged Lucy in front of Erza and Happy. Happy was taking photos to show to Mira and Erza was filming it! (I know I made them evil so what? It's my fan fiction anyway!)**

" **Natsu stop hugging me in front of Erza and Happy, it's embarrassing!" Lucy struggled free.**

" **Oh sorry…"**

" **Don't worry too much Natsu!" Lucy blushed. She was thinking of Natsu hugging her. She counted how many times he has hugged…one…two…three! He has hugged her 3 times! A record!**

" **Err…Erza? Happy? Can you please delete those things please?"**

" **Nope I'm showing these to Mira!" Happy flew away.**

" **Me too and guys can you pack your bags? We're leaving at 1pm in the afternoon okay?" Erza ran away holding her footage to show to Mira. (I know Erza and Mira are supposed to be enemies and love to fight each other but in this context they are buddies!)**

" **Ok!" Lucy replied getting out of bed to close the door. She started packing her clothes from the bathroom and all her toiletries.**

" **Oi, Natsu what's happening?" Gray asked walking in their room without knocking.**

" **GRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lucy squealed.**

" **I just want to know what is happening! I just woke up!" Gray stripped. Lucy and Natsu's jaw dropped. (They did that because Gray just woke up and because he stripped if you're wondering!)**

" **GET OUT OF HERE AND FIND YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy covered her eyes.**

" **Crap! See ya!" Gray left running with his clothes in one hand and the other hand was covering his you-know-what…**

" **Now that was annoying!" Lucy told Natsu.**

" **Yep, so annoying…"**

" **Natsu? Why aren't you packing?"**

" **Oh right I was just daydreaming. I'll get started."**

 ***AT 12 O'CLOCK***

" **I'm finished, how about you?"**

" **Yeah I'm done Luce!"**

" **Let's meet up with the others!" Lucy went out the door with Natsu and locked the door behind her.**

" **Erza? Happy? Gray? Are you all ready?" Lucy knocked on Erza and Happy's door and Natsu knocked on Gray's door.**

" **We're ready!" they all said opening their doors carrying their luggage.**

" **There are still 50 minutes before 1pm, what do ya want to do?" Lucy asked.**

" **Let's play truth or dare in Erza and Happy's room!" Gray suggested.**

" **Why in my room?"**

" **Because we are in front of it…"**

" **Right…okay come in!" Erza opened her room and let everyone get inside.**

" **Nice room!" Natsu ran inside.**

" **I like keeping the room nice and clean!" Erza boasted.**

" **Okay who starts?" Lucy asked.**

" **I will! AYE!" Happy said. On Happy's right was Erza, On Erza's right was Gray, On Gray's right was Lucy and on Lucy's right was Natsu.**

" **Erza truth or dare?"**

" **Truth."**

" **Do you still like Jellal?"**

" **I sure do!" Erza didn't feel any embarrassment circling around her.**

" **Gray truth or dare?"**

" **Dare!"**

" **When we come back to the Fairy Tail Guild I want you to confess to Juvia!"**

" **Oi, Erza that's too harsh…"**

" **Sorry a dare is a dare and you chose it so it's your own fault!"**

" **Damn it…"**

" **Lucy truth or dare?"**

" **Truth."**

" **Do ya like Natsu?"**

" **GRAY! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT QUESTION?"**

" **Answer it!"**

" **Fine…yes…" Lucy started blushing, using her hand to cover her blushed face.**

" **OMG she likes me!" Natsu thought fangirling inside.**

" **Natsu, truth or dare?"**

" **Truth."**

" **Do you like me? Just asking, I could change the question if you want!"**

" **Yes…"**

" **Yes what?"**

" **Yes I like you!"**

" **KYA OHHH AHHHH…" Lucy felt dizzy.**

" **Lucy? You okay?" Erza asked.**

" **I'm fine…"**

" **Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Happy joked.**

" **Happy!"**

" **Ahh Scary Lucy is gonna eat me!"**

" **Natsu, it's your turn…"**

" **Ok…Happy truth or dare?"**

" **Truth!"**

" **Do you like Carla?"**

" **Yes! But she's not accepting my fish…" Happy's ears dropped…**

" **Oh poor Happy, I know what could cheer you up! Happy and Carla sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lucy joked. Lucy looked at her watch.**

" **It's 12:50pm, let's go!" Lucy grabbed her bag and shoot out the door.**

 **Everyone headed into the caravan and headed off to the Fairy Tail Guild…**

 **Chapter 8- I'll Tell You What Happened!**

 ***BACK AT THE GUILD***

" **We're back guys!" Team Natsu said.**

" **Welcome back guys, how was your visit?" Mira asked.**

" **Fine thanks Mira!" Lucy replied.**

" **Yeah…" Natsu replied.**

" **It was good…for someone…" Gray smirked.**

" **You mean for some two!" Erza followed up.**

" **Aye!" Happy cracked up laughing.**

" **I'm going to my apartment now, see ya all later!" Lucy grabbed her suitcase and headed in the direction of her apartment.**

" **Let's go surprise Lucy at her apartment Happy!" Natsu ran.**

" **Aye!" Happy followed Natsu by flying.**

" **So what happened between Natsu and Lucy?" Mira asked really curious.**

" **Well Happy took some photos, I've got them don't worry and I taped the whole thing!" Erza took out the 3 photos and the film from the camera to Mira.**

" **Perfect, let me see those!"**

" **OMG Lucy's on top of Natsu!" Gray looked surprised and shocked.**

" **WOW!" Mira put her hand to her mouth.**

" **These are ADORABLE! Mira quickly snatched the photos off the table and put them on top of the request board.**

" **Humph…they look small, I'll enlarge them on the computer!"**

 ***AFTER ENLARGING THE PHOTOS***

 **Mira put the enlarged photos of Natsu and Lucy on top of the request board so it could stand out.**

" **Beautiful, what a cute couple…" Mira daydreamed.**

 ***WITH NATSU AND LUCY***

" **I'm home!" Lucy closed the door.**

" **Finally I can get some peace and quiet for once…" Lucy relaxed on the couch and fell asleep…**

" **LUCY!" Natsu jumped through the window.**

" **AHHH WAIT WHAT WHERE?" Lucy woke up and found Natsu standing on the window sill.**

" **Oh hey Natsu!" Lucy waved.**

" **Are you tired Luce? Did I wake ya up?"**

" **Oh don't worry about it…" Lucy stood up and let Natsu in then closed the window shut.**

" **So what are you doing here? Where's Happy?"**

" **Happy's at Carla's house, he's still trying to make her like him but it's still not working…**

" **And?"**

" **And what?"  
**

" **Why are you here in my house?"**

" **Oh I just wanted to check on ya!"**

" **Oh that's so nice, I'm good thanks, you?"**

" **I'm good…"**

… **..**

" **This is awkward…"**

" **Very…"**

" **It's…uh…getting late…you better get going Natsu…"**

" **Yeah, see ya Lucy, see you tomorrow!"**

" **Cool, see ya Natsu!"**

 **Lucy bathed, brushed her teeth then went to bed…**

 **Thank you for reading my 8** **th** **chapter! Hope you look forward to the next chapter which I would up-date soon…**

 **The title is 'Mira's Evil Plan'.**

 **Chapter 9- Mira's Evil Plan**

" **FELLOW GUILD MEMBERS! As you may know we are trying to make Lucy and Natsu together but now it's going too slow, they are not feeling the love yet, we need another plan! Any suggestions?" Mira asked looking at everyone in the guild.**

" **How about make them confess?" Lisanna asked.**

" **They already did that yesterday at the resort." Erza answered.**

" **And what happened?"**

" **Then we came back home…."**

" **Nothing special?"**

" **Nothing…"**

" **Oh too bad…"**

" **Yeah…"**

" **Lisanna! You can help us!" Mira pulled her little sister in her direction and whispered something in her ear.**

" **I'm sure this would work!"**

" **What's the plan?"**

" **Jealousy…"**

" **Jealousy?"**

" **I will make Lisanna confess to Natsu, make Lucy watch which makes her jealous and then she would confess herself, make them both go together, a happy ending!"**

" **You sure that would work Mira?"**

" **Sure I'm sure!"**

" **Ok, if you say so…"**

 ***WITH LUCY***

 ***yawn***

" **That was a nice nap and the best part, no Natsu!"**

" **What do you mean no Natsu, I'm right here!" Lucy looked next to her.**

" **KYAAAAAHHHHH!"**

" **Natsu, why do you always do that?" Lucy stood up.**

" **Your bed is comfortable…"**

" **Out!"**

" **No…"**

" **OUT!"**

" **Ok, I'm leaving. See ya at the guild Lucy!"**

" **Yeah sure!"**

" **Geez, the nerve of Natsu to just barge in like that…" Lucy got changed then started to write her novel.**

" **I think I'll stay for a while before I head for the guild today!"**

 ***AT THE GUILD***

" **Lisanna here he comes, remember your lines!" Mira pushed Lisanna towards Natsu.**

" **AHH!" Lisanna fell.**

" **Lisanna, you okay?"**

" **I'm fine Natsu…"**

" **You pushed you?"**

" **Oh I just slipped, that's all!"**

" **I see…"**

" **So…uh…Natsu?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Can we date? You and me together." Lisanna wrapped her arms around Natsu's arm.**

" **W-why?"**

" **You know, we are both friends, we have known each other for so long so I thought we might you know…date…"**

" **Uh…"**

" **Come on say yes…." Mira thought.**

" **Sure I guess…"**

" **YA TA!" Lisanna hugged Natsu. Lucy walked in the guild to find Lisanna hugging Natsu.**

" **N-Natsu…" Lucy stared.**

" **L-Lucy, it's not what it looks like!"**

" **Oh yes it is Lucy, me and Natsu are dating!" Lisanna pulled Natsu in and kissed him on the cheek.**

" **N-Natsu…you BAKA!" Lucy ran with tears in her eyes.**

" **Lucy, wait! Lisanna, you idiot!"**

" **Wait Natsu, pipe down!" Lisanna put her hand around his mouth so he could shut up.**

" **This is working perfectly! Good acting Lisanna!"**

" **Acting? What is going on?"**

" **You like Lucy right?"**

" **Yeah…"**

" **Then chase after her!"**

" **Uh…what is with the acting stuff?"**

" **I'll explain later just go and play along okay?"**

" **Sure…" Natsu ran in the direction where Lucy was headed.**

 ***WITH LUCY***

" **And…and I thought I could confess today…" Lucy started crying.**

" **N-Natsu…found somebody else right under my nose…"**

" **I could never forgive him…" Lucy cried.**

" **LUCY! There you are!"**

" **Stay away!" Lucy ran as fast as she could.**

" **Lucy, wait!"**

" **I said stay away!" Lucy choked in her words but kept on running.**

" **Lucy…"**

 **Chapter 10- I'm Sorry…**

" **Lucy? Lucy where are you?" Natsu looked around the guild even her apartment but Lucy wasn't found anywhere…**

 ***WITH LUCY***

 **Lucy was running, still running with tears in her eyes, she didn't know where she was going as long as it was away from Natsu she didn't care. She stopped running looked behind her and he wasn't there so she started to walk to the guild to solve her problems…**

" **It's getting cold…" Lucy covered herself in her jacket but she was still cold.**

" **Why did I wear light clothing today!" she asked herself. Heading close to the guild she opened the door. She sat on a chair and slumped on the counter.**

" **Something got you down Lucy?" Mira asked.**

" **It's Natsu, he's horrible! I'll never forgive him!" Lucy started to cry again. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.**

" **It's okay Lucy, he would make it up to you somehow, just forgive him okay?"**

" **But I can't, he's going on a date with Lisanna…"**

" **No he isn't."**

" **What?"**

" **He isn't."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yeah, he didn't want to."**

" **Oh…"**

" **So, you want to forgive him now?"**

" **I guess…"**

" **Yay!"**

" **I'm going to my apartment, see ya Mira!" Lucy waved.**

" **Bye Lucy!" Mira smiled.**

" **Hopefully Natsu made up with her or else I'll kill him!" Mira thought.**

 **Lucy entered her apartment. She closed the door and sat on her bed.**

" **I can't believe it, I'm still crying…" Lucy wiped her eyes with a tissue then looked at the mirror in the bathroom.**

" **Am I really that upset?"**

" **Oh Well time for bed…" Lucy stretched her arms then sat on the bed again. The window opened.**

" **Lucy! Where are you?" Natsu looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at Natsu.**

… **.**

" **LUCY!" Natsu hugged Lucy which made her gasp, she wasn't expecting that!**

" **What?" Lucy wriggled out of the grip.**

" **I'm so sorry."**

" **For what?"**

" **You know, Lisanna."**

" **Oh that? Don't worry about it!"**

" **Really?"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **Ne, you want to be my girlfriend?"**

" **I do!" Lucy kissed Natsu on the lips while hugging him.**

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

" **Morning everyone!" Lucy waved. Lucy walked in the guild holding hands with Natsu.**

" **Guess what, I'm Natsu's girlfriend!"**

" **Good for you Lucy!" Mira clapped.**

" **Thanks Mira, for your advice!"**

" **No problem!"**

" **Come on Natsu. Let's do a job together, just you and me!"**

" **Sure!"**

" **Ok let's go!" Lucy grabbed a request, made Mira look at it then headed off outside hand in hand with Natsu.**

" **Juvia doesn't have a love rival anymore! Gray-sama is all mine!" Juvia thought.**

" **Now let's see if I can get Juvia and Gray together…" Mira thought.**


End file.
